Calculate $6 \cdot 8\frac{1}{3}$.
Answer: We can use the distributive property to avoid having to convert our mixed number to a fraction: \begin{align*}
6 \cdot 8\frac{1}{3} &= 6 \cdot \left(8 + \frac{1}{3}\right)\\
&= 48 + 6 \cdot\frac{1}{3}\\
&= 48 + \frac{6}{3}\\
&= 48 + 2\\
&= \boxed{50}.
\end{align*}